Companies utilizing network-accessible sites (e.g., websites, intranets, etc.) continually strive to make their sites more dynamic, compelling, and easier for users to use. For instance, e-commerce websites may strive to make it easier for customers to locate, learn about, and purchase or otherwise acquire items. To help achieve this and other goals, these companies typically allow customers to upload reviews of items that users acquired via the site. That is, a customer who has purchased a certain item may create and upload a review of that item, whether the review is positive, negative, or neutral. These uploaded reviews may be helpful to other customers who are considering acquiring the reviewed item. In addition to providing a platform for such item reviews, these companies continue to seek ways to improve customer experiences.